


Only Fools

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Mal, master of repressed feelings, sings "Can't Help Falling in Love" to a sleeping Evie





	Only Fools

**Author's Note:**

> a request from @werewolfgirlize on tumblr

Mal’s eyes drifted from her book to the bathroom door before Evie even opened it, like she could  _sense_ when her best friend was about to appear in the doorway. And then, like clockwork, there she was. Hair only slightly damp from her shower, hanging loose around the shoulders of her pajama shirt.  A sleepy look about her face, floating in her eyes like flower petals float within a pond. She clicked the bathroom light off, leaving only her bedside lamp and Mal’s dimly lighting the room.  Evie shuffled over to Mal’s bed and sat down next to her, already tucked under the covers and sitting propped against the pillow with her book.  
  
“…Lights out?” Mal asked quietly, closing the book.  
  
“Yeah,” Evie murmured, already having a tough time keeping her eyes open.  "Goodnight, Mal.  I’ll see you in the morning.“  
  
She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Mal in a hug.  The smell of her shower gel wafted over Mal, and Mal’s own hug tightened around her when she caught the scent of it.  
  
”…Night, Evie,“ she was the last one to let go, arms lingering in the air even after Evie had pulled away.  ”…Get some sleep.“  
  
Evie nodded and covered a yawn with her hand as she crossed the room and tugged back the covers on her own bed, bundling herself within them and switching her lamp off before her head hit the pillow.  Her hair fell into her face, Mal could see it with Evie curled up on her side and facing her. Mal watched as the thick strands fell in waves, but Evie was just too tired to be perturbed by it. Her nose wrinkled and her eyebrows furrowed in the light from her best friend’s lamp, so Mal leaned out of bed to turn it off, plunging the room into darkness.  
  
With a sigh, Mal put her book on the nightstand.  
  
She didn’t know when this had happened, when she’d started noticing the way Evie’s hair would fall, the smell of her shower gel, her rhythmic breathing under the covers. She could sense this too, the moment Evie had fallen asleep.  She could tell by the way her breathing softened and deepened, how the rhythm of it changed and slowed.  It tugged painfully at her chest, so very painfully, just how perfectly and contently Evie was sleeping when Mal’s eyes adjusted to the dark enough to see her.  
  
She pushed the covers off, set her feet on the floor, and that was as far as she got. The pain in her chest dulled, got heavy, sat there firmly like a weight. Somehow, Evie had slowly become her everything, and day in and day out, Mal was powerless to say so.  Evie was her best friend. She couldn’t ruin what they already had like that. The dull pain felt like it would drown her or suffocate her, just rooting itself there around her heart, and when she could take it no longer, watching Evie beautifully lost among her dreams, Mal took that aching pain and dealt with it in the only way she knew how.  
  
” _…Wise men say…only fools rush in.  But I can’t help…falling in love with you,_ “ her voice was quiet, singing softly, refusing to wake Evie.  
  
Somehow, someway, she tore her gaze away from her, hanging her head and looking down at her feet.  
  
” _Shall I stay?  …Would it be a sin?  If I can’t help…falling in love with you._ “  
  
Already little more than a whisper, Mal lowered her voice even more.  
  
” _Like a river flows surely to the sea…Evie, so it goes, some things…are meant to be_.“  
  
She cast her eyes briefly back on her best friend when she sang her name.  Evie hadn’t stirred, was still safely nestled in her dreams.  
  
” _…Take my hand, take my whole life too…for I can’t help falling in love…with you._ “  
  
No.  She really couldn’t.  
  
” _Like a river flows surely to the sea, Evie, so it goes…some things are meant to be._ “  
  
Mal squeezed her eyes shut, feeling tears starting to gather behind them.  
  
” _Take my hand…take my whole life too._ “  
  
Her hand yearned to reach out to Evie, so she laced her fingers and clasped her hands tightly shut, daring them to make a move.  
  
” _…For I can’t help…falling in love with you._ “  
  
The tears burned like fire, making her voice catch just the slightest.  
  
” _For I can’t help…falling in love with you…_ “  
  
She was so,  _so_  hopelessly in love with Evie, the light of her life who slept so soundly just across the room from her. Blissfully oblivious, the beautiful soul inside and out whose friendship Mal valued far too much to even consider admitting the truth to her.  She couldn’t lose that friendship, not even to take the wonderful chance of turning it into something more.  
  
Mal couldn’t have helped falling in love with Evie.  
  
And soft, nighttime serenades were the closest she’d ever get to telling her.


End file.
